Episode 2.06
'''Episode 6' is the sixth episode of Jamestown Season 2. It was written by Bill Gallagher, directed by Andy Hay, and premiered on SKY 1 on March 9, 2018. Synopsis Jamestown is spooked as ghostly happenings fuel rumours Samuel Castell has risen from the grave. Redwick gets everyone battle ready as news comes in of a Spanish attack. Plot The Sharrow brothers storm Jamestown. Silas Sharrow informs the townsfolk that their cargo was lost at sea and accuses the governor of being the responsible. Henry Sharrow states it can happen with other men if they don’t take action. Marshal Redwick and Secretary Farlow arrive. Redwick threatens Henry not to fire his musket in town .Meanwhile, the bells ring to call the townsfolk for an emergency gathering. Sir George Yeardley tells them that he received a letter that informs that a Spanish armada is headed for Jamestown and can invade any day now. Therefore, they must prepare for an attack. As Redwick states he’ll prepare the defense, Temperance Yeardley observes the letter with suspicion. Meanwhile, an eclipse occurs. Mercy is on the fields and finds Edgar Massinger acting erratic. She offers him her help and notices the man has gone blind. Back in town, folk stare at the eclipse. Farlow takes it as a sign of God for Jamestown to prepare for the Spanish attack. Alice Sharrow tells her husband she has seen it before in her hometown and says some evil spirit is about to come. Henry remarks it’s odd that the Spanish are to invade at the precise moment the governor has an uprising at his doorstep. Jocelyn Castell meets with Yeardley in private and asks why the Spanish would attack now. The governor dismisses her. Redwick orders James Read to make weapons as quickly as possible. Jocelyn runs into James Read and tells he’s eager to prove himself to women and not to a king that has never set foot on Jamestown neither to a governor who tried to hang him and had him flogged. Jocelyn reveals that when she asked him to promise he would not love her it was not because he’s a blacksmith, but because he’s a man. Meanwhile, the women are obliged to bring food and provisions to the settlement and Verity Rutter isn’t happy about it. Pedro is satisfied in joining the fight to prove himself the brave warrior he is. Mercy arrives with a blind Massinger and the town’s gates are closed. Christopher Priestley asks Mercy to take Massinger to his apothecary. Meredith Rutter confesses to Pedro that he’s a coward and asks where he can find the same courage as the Congo warrior. Redwick asks which men would like to take the first watch. Pedro volunteers himself and Meredith. Farlow urges Rutter to remain sober and hits him with his cane while the other men laugh. Verity asks Redwick if she can join the militia and talks about Captain Mary Ambree, who fought bravely against the Spanish. Redwick scorns her and tell he’ll have no women in his militia. Christopher examines Massinger’s eyes and promise he’ll try to cure it with some medicine. If it doesn’t work, Massinger will remain blind for the rest of his days. At night fall, Pedro and Meredith are watching the wharf. Farlow asks Rutter why he’s looking at the woods when he should be looking at the river. Rutter says the Spanish are devious and Farlow hits him with his cane again. While they are surveillance over the cemetery in the middle of the night, Meredith and Pedro believe they saw Samuel Castell’s corpse walking between the graves. Alice is awaken by a scream and steps outside. She spots maggots beneath her feet and calls for Silas. She tells him that maggots are a sign of the walking dead. At the Castells household, Mercy awakes with noises in the house. She calls for her mistress but she doesn’t reply. Then, she spots Samuel’s corpse at the window. The young maid screams and passes out in terror. Jocelyn awakes and sees Samuel’s wedding ring beside her pillow. The next morning, Christopher is healing Massinger when Jocelyn walks him to speak with him in private. She asks him about Samuel’s wedding ring. Christopher tells the ring is in one of his boxes and shows it to her. The box is full of maggots. The doctor assures it’s a trick from someone who wishes to torment her but Jocelyn believes that Samuel has risen from the grave. Temperance Yeardley interrupts and demands to know about the ghost. Jocelyn reveals that Mercy saw Samuel at the window. Yeardley comes in and tells that her maid was fantasizing. Temperance tells the ghost is not real. Yeardley insists she should keep it a secret but Jocelyn says it’s too late for others saw Samuel too. Meredith is telling the townsmen what he and Pedro saw and elaborates the tale. Redwick calls on his lies. Farlow, however, believes the story to be true and shares his own experiences with ghosts. Pedro volunteers himself and Meredith for the night watch once again. Alice asks Pedro what it was that he saw. Pedro eventually reveals that he saw Samuel’s corpse walking. Verity asks James Read to teach her how to make a sword. Henry and Silas confront Yeardley about their lost cargo and make it clear that once the Spanish are dealt with they will resolve the tobacco issue. Meanwhile, Alice and Jocelyn speak about Samuel’s ghost. Jocelyn informs her that Samuel left his wedding ring beside her pillow and wonders that it means. Alice reveals to Jocelyn her own experiences with ghost and promises there is a way to prevent Samuel from returning. While at James Read’s shop, Silas pities Massinger’s blindness. Read and Verity recall that Massinger said more than once that he would do anything to ruin the Sharrow. Henry and Silas believe it was Massinger who arranged for their cargo to be lost and follow him. Mercy is feeding Massinger when Henry comes from behind and urges her to step aside. Silas and Henry violently confront Massinger until Yeardley arrives and puts an end to it. The governor orders Redwick to imprison Massinger at the garrison and threatens the Sharrows. Alice helps Jocelyn performing a ritual that involves stabbing Samuel’s grave with metal spikes. She tells the widow that will prevent Samuel from rising. That night, Maria goes to Jocelyn. During his watch, Pedro spots movement in the cemetery but sees nothing. Meanwhile, Alice runs into Maria in the streets. A small tornado hits Jamestown and the townsfolk believe it’s Samuel’s doing. James Read joins Alice and Maria and says the spirit will hit Jocelyn’s house. At home, Jocelyn and Mercy are terrified while witnessing the objects flying around. James Read enters the house and Jocelyn runs to hold him. While Read comforts the widow, Alice notices the storm calms down. At the governor’s house, Temperance reads the letter and confronts Yeardley about his lies. She asks why the town was put under a state of fear for nothing. Yeardley takes the letter and burns it. Then, he threatens his wife into being meek and obedient for she’s not to defy him. is not over with him.]] The next morning, Alice notices the spikes were taken out of Samuel’s grave and asks Pedro if he saw anyone at the cemetery. He denies it. Meanwhile, people are trying to escape Jamestown. Yeardley stops them and insists their Christian beliefs will overcome. To inspire the townsfolk, Yeardley promises that he will take the night watch with Pedro. Temperance says a prayer. Verity’s sword is finished and James Read teaches her how to use it. She asks him if he killed many men and Read tells it’s not the number that counts but the sound a man makes when put to the blade. He wishes her never to know such sound for it haunts a man. Pedro confronts Maria about the spikes. She tells it was Jocelyn who took them out because she advice her to do so. Chacrow arrives and asks Silas what’s happening. Silas explains they are expecting a Spanish attack and they have a walking dead man. Chacrow explains to Farlow and Redwick that, when a man rises from the grave, it’s because he has unfinished businesses. Redwick calls superstition pagan blasphemy. Once they are alone, Chacrow tells Silas that Opechancanough is not over with him. Then, Henry warns Silas about the dangers of speaking Powhatan in Jamestown. Alice tells Jocelyn they should try to talk with the ghost to know what he wants. That night, they gather with Mercy in the Castells household. Mercy mistakes James Read for Samuel at the window. Jocelyn goes outside to talk to him. Read says that if what happened between them is the reason Samuel has returned, he will face any demon. Jocelyn confesses that when she looks at his face she wants to take his hand and lead him into the night again. James recalls she can’t because she’s to marry Christopher. Jocelyn points out she wishes to live as a widow. James informs her that the governor has other ideas. While Yeardley is on watch, he spots James Read leaving Jocelyn’s house. Pedro spots Castell risen from his grave but the governor does not. Yeardley goes to the garrison to confront Massinger. He says the captain of the Royal Moon is known to be the corruptible kind and when saw Massinger keeping company with him asked Samuel to keep an eye on both men. The recorder didn’t live to make that report. Massinger says Yeardley has no proof. Yeardley asks if he murdered Samuel because he discovered that Massinger was making arrangements for the Sharrows tobacco to be lost at sea and that he was acting as a Spanish spy. Massinger mocks Yeardley but the governor promises he will make the captain say Massinger’s name. Temperance and Farlow interrupt Jocelyn and Alice’s ritual. Temperance tells them the ghost is not real and it’s implied she suspects her husband. Farlow says there is a mean by which Samuel can reveal his killer and suggests Cruentation. The next day, Samuel’s body is dug up. Temperance explains to Pepper Sharrow that if the murderer touches Samuel’s corpse it will bleed. Redwick forces Massinger to touch the body and nothing happens. Massinger challenges Jocelyn to also touch it. The ritual, however, is interrupted because a cannon fires. The townsfolk believe the Spanish arrive but Yeardley tells them it’s just the Royal Moon returning. The captain is also taken to the ritual. Massinger is to touch the body again. This time, Jocelyn places the Catholic totems below his hands. The man becomes so enraged that he starts bleeding from his nose. The townsfolk take it as a sign of blame. Massinger eventually confesses that he murdered Samuel by slitting his throat and feed him to the birds. Massinger is to be executed and the captain of the Royal Moon to be arrested. While on his way to the gallows, Massinger thanks Mercy for her kindness towards him. When Massinger is about to be hanged, he tells Yeardley he’ll be waiting for him in hell. Christopher tells Jocelyn it was Massinger’s rage that caused him to bleed from his nose. Jocelyn says there is no way she could have know that. Massinger is executed. After everyone leaves, Verity and Meredith stay behind. She tells her husband that even Massinger deserves a bit of pity. Meredith goes back to town. The execution however just knocked Massinger unconscious and the man returns and grabs Verity’s leg. She screams for him to let her go and pierces her sword in his neck. She returns to town and runs into James Read, who notices her bloody blade. She tells him the sound men make when they die by the sword is like the cry of an owl. Gallery UJlqOWU-asset-mezzanine-16x9-Zotd440.jpg.resize.800x450.jpg Jamestowns2ep6jpg.jpg jamestown-interview-2d.jpg 339157.jpg Jamestown-1228208.jpg Jamestown 666.jpg MV5BNTJmNzViMmYtMzAwOS00ZjU5LThjYzYtZWM2MDY1YzExZGE4XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjc1NTI0MzA@. V1 SY1000 SX1500 AL .jpg Events * Cruentation * Gallows Cast Main Cast * Naomi Battrick as Jocelyn Castell * Matt Stokoe as James Read * Sophie Rundle as Alice Sharrow * Niamh Walsh as Verity Rutter * Max Beesley as Henry Sharrow * Stuart Martin as Silas Sharrow * Jason Flemyng''' '''as Sir George Yeardley * Kalani Queypo as Chacrow * Claire Cox as Temperance Yeardley * Dean Lennox Kelly as Meredith Rutter * Steven Waddington as Marshal Redwick * Burn Gorman as Secretary Farlow * Luke Roskell as Pepper Sharrow * Ben Starr as Dr Christopher Priestley * Patsy Ferran as Mercy * Abubakar Salim as Pedro * Abiola Ogunbiyi as Maria Recurring Cast * Tony Pitts as Edgar Massinger * Raoul Max Trujillo as Opechancanough * Rachel Colwell as Winganuske Category:Episodes Category:Season 2